chewybuildfandomcom-20200213-history
Prosperity City
Prosperity City was a massive, creative-built desert metropolis in the server's first era. Large, even for a Minecraft city, the town spread across a vast area of desert. Though it housed all major server players at one point, power shifts, project declination and overall neglect caused the city's image, and thus, its populace, to shrink. Despite this, the server's first major era wouldn't be abandoned until the chunk errors associated with Minecraft's shift to Beta wrecked the town. Foundation Pliers was the first person to start the town, assembling a small collection of buildings in a desert to the far east of the server's main area. The town had no name, but a multitude of iron buildings and smooth, paved roads attracted curious players to venture there. However, the town wouldn't get a major head start until the server's first major war (known as the World War in the New Island Republic). Prosperity was the site of a major battle between the opposing forces of Chewydyne and the New Island Republic Armed Forces (NIRAF), causing the NIR to lose its strategic grip on the area. After the day's conflict had ended, the city fell into a collective ownership between Chewy1993, the server's main admin, and Pliers, under Chewydyne. Despite the original hostilities, the NIR and Chewydyne settled a fairly easy peace with one another, allowing NIR residents (GeneralCuster14 and Fallofshadows) to reside in the city. GeneralCuster14 later suggested to Pliers that the small town, now growing at a rapid rate, be named Prosperity City. Pliers agreed, noting that it was a fitting name for the growing settlement. Major Construction, Opposing Factions. At the start of 2011, all of the server's major players had some sort of permanent residence in Prosperity, with the exception to residents of Kesslers' Legion, who had dual citizenships. The town continued to grow at an unprecedented rate, leading to massive buildings being set up and constructed around the city's original core. Despite the number of projects, the ground around the city wasn't excavated, causing the city to "flow with the terrain," as noted by Chewy1993. After several months of construction, feuds began between the opposing "factions" in the city, though much of the fighting was between Pliers and GeneralCuster14. After considerable arguments, the NIR left the city, establishing what became known as Ocean Isle, not far from the city's borders. Fallofshadows ventured away from the NIR itself, establishing what became known as the Oxymoronic Anarchists' Republic (OAR) even further east. During this time, the city started to fall into disrepair as citizens ventured away to start their own national identities, inspired by the NIR. Eventually, Pliers relinquished control of the city to Chewydyne as he ventured off to establish his own new cities elsewhere. Chewydyne, in turn, began renovating and rebuilding Prosperity, though not without help from other factions. Eventually, Chewydyne relinquished control again, this time to the New Island Republic, which was eager to re-establish a foothold on the city. After yet another period of reconstruction, the "Desert Diamond" started to shine once again. However, this only attracted problems, as Pliers once more asserted his authority over the region, claiming he had never given the entire town to Chewydyne. This, combined with terrorist attacks on NIR-held buildings, led to the Republic fleeing the area, surrendering it to Pliers once again. This time around, the OAR and NIR teamed up again to establish another city far north, only for it to also be vandalized and attacked by Pliers. This led to the OAR rebuilding a previously-destroyed fortress to the far east of the city, while the NIR migrated north to establish what became known as Freedom City. This new city was closer to the Legion rather than Pliers, and thus, was protected by the Legion's surrounding territories. Chunk War I, Decline and Fall Despite all the feuds, it would be the gameworld itself, and not the residents, that would doom the city. Minecraft finally switched to Beta format, bringing along problematic Chunk errors that app eared at random throughout the gameworld. While some of the chunks were dealt with accordingly, several destroyed valuable parts of the city and the areas surrounding it, rendering the territory useles. The New Island Republic refers to this period as "Chunk War I," as all major factions and establishments teamed up to get rid of the chunks that dominated the city and the surrounding areas. The only major factions that were safe were Kesslers' Legion, the NIR and a few others, which were spread out enough to avoid the chunk problems. After numerous battles with the errors and resetting terrain, Chewy1993 proposed a vote to the players on whether to restart the server map elsewhere or stay in the current overworld. The vote had an overwhelming majority for a restart, which promptly ended the server's first major era, and first major Chunk War. Afterward, the new factions split apart from Prosperity's remnants and started their own national identities on the new world of Cobalt. Influence Prosperity had numerous influences on later building designs and cityscapes. Almost all major construction projects on Cobalt were made out of iron and gold blocks, as were the buildings in Prosperity. Smoothstone roads became extremely common for international highways, and numerous memorials were set up on Cobalt in memory of Prosperity itself. Numerous attempts were made at creating cities named in honor of the first. Twice, Pliers attempted to start "New Prosperity," with the first later becoming Arcadia City and the latter staying an independent settlement. Hoewever, none would be as successful as the survival era's, New Prosperity City, located in its own establishment, the New Prosperity Empire. Trivia *Prosperity City is the only city in the server's history to hold all major faction leaders at one point or another. *Despite its size, the city is not the largest in the server's history. That record goes to Zirconium City, the later capital of the Cacti Dunes Republic, in the Cobalt Era. Category:Towns Category:Locations Category:Prosperity Era